Bittersweet
by Martini1x
Summary: England wants to prove to everyone he can cook, when he uses a spell to help him it doesn't exactly go as he planned... WARNING- Yaoi, Smut in later chapters, possible bloodplay, S&M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first proper fanfiction (that isn't just smut) so pls don't judge too harshly. XP I don't own Hetalia obviously, although I wish I did x Sorry for spelling errors, also. WARNING- SMUT, YAOI, possible bloodplay, S&amp;M in later chapters. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY!

* * *

Arthur stared at the blackened scones that sat on his kitchen worktop in dismay. He'd tried so hard to make them look like the picture, he really had! But batch after batch just turned out the same. He'd gone through every tactic he could think of to perfect them: cooking books, the internet, even asking that stupid frog to teach him; but no matter how hard he tried they were never good enough for those idiots. What did they know anyway!? Nevertheless, he was still determined to prove them wrong... Arthur put the laptop away with a sigh and went downstairs, unlocking the door and then entering the basement, before closing the door behind him. He didn't want to have to resort to this, but if this was the only way he could improve his cooking, he was going to give it a shot. It wasn't cheating really, right? He was the one who'd gone to the trouble of finding and learning the spell after all.

Arthur got out his spell book and laid it out on the table, finding the right page before begginning to chant the words written. This was it, he was going to be able to show everyone! Arthur began to speak the words written "(insert chanting here)" He could see and feel the glow of the pentagram around him as the room filled up with bright colours and he continued to chant. "(insert more chanting here)" But just as he was starting the last line...

"Yo! Arthur!" Alfred burst through the door much to Arthur's surprise. "Alfred you git ! Look what you've d-" He was cut off as the pentagram dissapeared with a bang and colour exploded throughout the room, sending the two males flying back into the wall as mist of multiple colours swarmed around them. The two coughed violently as the mist cleared, looking around the room, both clearly worried about what Arthur's messed up spell could've done.

When there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, Arthur got up and walked over to Alfred, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him backwards and forwards. "Jeez, Dude! get a grip! What's up with you?! STOP SHAKING M-" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE! YOU BLOODY IMBECILE! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS INTERUPTING A SPELL COULD BE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED!" Arthur stopped shaking him and Alfred could see clearly from the rage in his face that he wasn't happy, Alfred raised his eyebrow questioningly at Arthur. "Isn't it your own fault for not locking the door?" "What do you mean? Of course I locked the ... Oh".

Alfred snorted at Arthur's forgotten mistake before Arthur quickly retaliated "Well, you shouldn't be barging in on people in the first place! What do you want?!" "I just came to see how the cooking was going? Still terrible right?" spoke the American with a smirk. "It was going SWIMINGLY untill you came and interupted" he replyed acid in his tone as the Brit stood up and dusted himself off. "You were cooking down here?" "Yes" "With all the smoke and lasers?" "... Yes" "Then prove it" A smirk played at Alfred's lips as the Brit looked up at him.

"What?" "Prove it. Cook something for me. If it tastes better than your last meal I'll know you've been practicing" He paused. "But if it looks bad I won't be trying it. No way am I letting you give me food poisoning again". "hmph! Fine!" Arthur agreed as he raised his chin in defiance and began to climb the stairs out of the basement. He was determined to prove that American wrong, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind. What DID that spell do? He wracked his brains for an answer. There was no physical evidence of anything going wrong in the basement, and him and Alfred were both fine. What could it have done? "Race you to the kitchen!" Alfred pushed past him as he ran up the stairs. "As if! You git". He'd have to worry about that later. Right now all he wanted to do was prove to Alfred he'd improved.

No way could he cook him scones though, not after this morning...Maybe he'd try at something else... crumpets? Fish? No. Something sweeter... Cupcakes? Yes! They were simple, but if he dressed them up nice enough they'd be sure to prove his companion wrong! Cupcakes it is! "Just you wait Alfred, I'll cook you some cupcakes you could DIE for".

Arthur continued to climb the stairs as he smirked at his own joke, a glint in his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Where Alfred stood impatiently, unbeknownst to the fate that awaited him.

* * *

Sooooo... That's it for the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed! It's sorta obvious whats gonna happen though XD I was gonna insert actual chanting but i left it how it was for 'comedic effect', as my friend advised me XP. I also know the 'DIE for' pun was terrible... I was gonna take it out but then I thought "Doesn't 2p England make puns" and kept it in. I would love for you to read and review and give me advice on how I could improve or ideas for future chapters. Thanks! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Hi guys! Chapter 2 has arrived! Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews; keep them coming! XP I love to read your advice and views on my story so far. Hope you enjoy the chapter! As always, i don't own anything and pls ignore any spelling errors. Thanks! x

* * *

Arthur's POV

"So, what do you think?". I watched as the younger American greedily bit into the cupcake I had made minutes ago. "It's good" Was what I think he said... although I couldn't really tell through the mouthful of cupcake he was eating as he spoke. I'm not entirely sure how they turned out so well... I hadn't even baked them before. Even i thought it was rather peculiar. Maybe the spell had worked, but I could only bake desserts? I really have no idea. I made a side note to double check the basement and look for anything out of place just in case the spell had affected something else.

As this thought process went through my mind Alfred polished of the cupcake with a spack of his lips. I pulled a face at this, but he just smiled. "Thanks for the cupcake, Iggy! I'll let everyone know you can cook, maybe you can invite us all over for a food party?" "Don't call me Iggy! and if I wanted everyone to come over for a 'food party'" (making quotation marks in the air as I said this) "I can let them know myself; whatever that is. You're just thinking up excuses to come here and get more food"

"pppfffffffff, I don't know what you're talking about" He replied, not fooling me for a second as he smiled that goofy smile of his. "Just stop with all the explosions in the basement next time" he continued. "Or if you're planning some, tell me so I can come see! They're pretty cool to watch as long as you're not close enough to get thrown across the room". "Whatever Idiot, just get out, it was extremely rude of you to show up uninvited in the first place".

I crossed my arms as i said this before pushing him out of the house. I needed to clean up the mess the explosion had caused. "Okay Dude jeez, I'm going" He smiled at me as he got to the doorway."Give me a call some time though yh? I'd love to get a better taste of your food". He winked as he said this before leaving and walking down the driveway, waving bye as he did so. I shook my head and smirked at his unusual comment. "That idiot..." I mumbled fondly before returning into the house to tidy up the kitchen and the basement.

* * *

\- Still Arthur's POV

I sighed, that had took longer than I thought. I'd finally finished tidying the basement, there were quite a few random viles that had fallen over. Fortunately they hadn't mixed with each other or caused any problems that I couldn't easily fix. I'd also looked eveywhere for something out of the ordinary, but had discovered nothing. I decided I was gonna be safe and cast a basic spell of detection just to be sure. I knew this spell pretty well so I got out my wand and spoke a few words before waving it around to activate the spell.

As I watched the shimmer of the spell float around the room it picked out nothing in particular "hm, I guess the failed cooking spell did nothing after all". However, just as those words left my lips, the spell darted towards me! I ducked in surprise, wait... what?! Why was the spell reacting to me?! This had never happened before, would something actual happen if it got me!? This spell was so simple and easy-to-control, why was it acting like THIS?!

I tried to relax and think clearly about how I could solve this as the spell did another loop around the room. "It's just a detection spell" I mumbled "It can't actually hurt me, it just... detects". I hoped my theory was true as the spell came upon me once again, as the shimmer got closer it spiralled around me and... disappeared.

"Oh... I guess I should've expected that, that's what the spell normally does when detecting... but why did it react to me in the first place?". I puzzled over this, "maybe that's what the cooking spell did! Mess up my detection spells!" With a satisfying conclusion to the mystery , I switched off the light and locked up the basement before heading to my room with a smile to retire for the night.

* * *

I woke up to... nothing. "Erm, guys? Anyone here?". I glanced at the clock next to my bed. 1.45?! How had I slept in so late?! Granted, I didn't need to wake up early on a Sunday, but it was unusual for the pixies and sprites not to come wake me up like they normally do... I hopped out of bed, slid into my slippers and threw my dressing gown on over my boxers as my brow creased in worry. Where were they? It was so unlike them not to show up. Was something wrong?

I continued to walk down the stairs before entering the bathroom for the morning necessities. I glanced up at myself in the mirror as I washed my face, to be shocked at my own reflection. There standing opposite me, was my mirror image, but... it wasn't quite the same. My hair was a strawberry kissed blonde and my eyes were cyan blue, not to mention the sprinkling of freckles on my rosy cheeks. At first I just stood there, staring.

When I'd took in what was in front of me I hurriedly grabbed my hair and pulled it down as much as I could to see it out the corner of my eye; but... It was still the golden blond i was used to. Confused, I let go and continued to observe this bizarre image in front of me, I moved around to see if it copied me and it did! Maybe Alfred had pulled a prank on me and swapped it for a fun house mirror, but... everything in the background was the normal colour.

How odd... I was just about to reach into my pocket to get my phone and call him when it moved. My reflection moved, by itself! It winked at me and sniggered before putting it's hand up to the glass. I could see the effect of the glass pressing against his fingers, it was like he was behind a wall! I studied this further as he waved with his other hand and mouthed something to me. Although I couldn't hear him, I knew what he had said. Hi. I said Hello back, i assumed he couldn't hear me either but he smiled at this as he pointed at his other hand that was still pressed to the glass. 'High five?', what an american term, I thought; This must be some trick from Alfred. Fine, I'll play you're game.

Without questioning any further I placed my hand on his, the glass almost melting away as our hands touched. I gasped in shock, but before I could do anything else in response, my other self grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mirror, jumping back through it behind me. I could hear his childish giggling echoing off the bathroom walls as I saw the mirror seal back up and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Yay! The reason America flirts and England bakes cupcakes btw is just so they show a little bit of their 2p personality as a result of the spell; just in case anyone was gonna question me about that. I was gonna give 2p England pink hair but my friend refused to read it if i did so i was forced to change it to 'strawberry kissed blond' AND YES I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU GABBIII!

Speaking of Gabbiii, her fanfiction account is Hanaryme, and recently we were discussing taking part in a group project for the easter holidays. Where basically we take it in turns to write a chapter, however, we're not allowed to discuss it with the other and can only write it after the other has published it XP She was gonna start it at some point and then my chapter will be published on her account and the finished story will be published on mine (or they might be publised on both of our accounts at the same time we haven't decided yet). So yh that will hopefully happen soon.

I'm also planning to do some amateur art of this chapter at some point. It'll probably take a while and I'll only show it if it's good, but you might see that eventually. It'll most likely be of the scene where England puts his hand on his 2p's in the mirror, so yay!

As a final note; be excited for the next chapter. No hints, but be VERY VERY EXCITED. ;) That is all. Review pls! XP


	3. Chapter 3

So yh... this chapter is just... *sigh* I'm sorry I tried! *cries* I couldn't last more than two chapters without adding sex scenes. I couldn't withhold my perversion! I'm so sorry! 'Later chapters' pffff. That didn't happen. Never mind XP I'll embrace it! Woo! Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it, you probably will... just saying ;) ?

England- *disgusted* you should be ashamed

Me- pffff, I'm not the only one 'erotic ambassador'

England- *gasps* How do you know that nickname?!

Me- *smug face* who DOESN'T know

England- *folds arms* hmph! *strops off*

Me- no Iggy Stop! It's okay! We can be perverted together! *runs after him*

* * *

Arthur's POV

Arthur woke up sitting in a dark room, squinting his eyes to try to make something out beyond his own two feet and the puddle of light he was sitting in. He could feel harsh friction at his wrists and ankles, trying to move but being held back by whatever it was.

Rope?

He struggled more in a futile attempt to free himself from his restraints, when a dark chuckle sounded from the darkness somewhere around him. Arthur looked up and peeked into the gloom, a sliver glint catching the corner of his eye as he turned his head before cold metal caught at his throat. The low chuckle sounding again at his ear before halting as the speaker became suddenly serious,

"I wouldn't try to escape if I was you".

Arthur's breathing hitched in his throat as he shivered at the touch of the knife and the feel of his attacker's breath down the back of his spine. Arthur felt the other's lips twitch into a devious smirk against his neck at the Englishman's reaction as the blade pressed harder into his throat; the feeling of liquid running down the front of his shirt an addition to the searing sting Arthur felt at the knife's gasped at the pain before the other male loosened his hold on him and Arthur heard a clink that let him know the knife had been thrown into the darkness, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you have very little reason to relax…" Arthur gulped, now on edge again before plucking up the courage to question the nerve of his kidnapper.

"W-Who a-are you?" cursing himself inwardly for letting whoever dared take him know he was afraid as his voice shook in fear.

"What? You don't recognise the voice of your lover?"

Arthur blushed slightly before lifting up in his head in defiance "I don't know what you're talking about"; racking his brains as to who the voice could be…"Mm, I guess Ollie was right, we're not a couple in your world".

Then it constant rambling of the mysterious voice finally becoming familiar.

"Alfred?"

Arthur could hear the smirk in the voice "Close enough".

Arthur swiftly turned his head to the right as he finally saw the owner of the voice appear from the darkness. Alfred, but, he looked different. His hair was a rusty red and his skin more tanned than Arthur was used to seeing. He also sported a pair of sunglasses perched behind his ahoge as well as darker versions of Alfred's usual wardrobe and a nail covered bat swung over his shoulder. Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion at Alfred's unusual appearance

"Close enough?" Arthur mumbled, "Then... who are you?... And Why Did You Take Me? ", He questioned, his tone becoming snappy and angry as he looked at his attacker with fury in his eyes.

Alfred's look alike walked slowly to the front of Arthur's chair, swinging his bat to the ground and leaning on it with his right hand as his left snaked down to Arthur's chin and tilted it upwards. A smirk appearing on his lips.

"Feisty, I like that... I like that a lot"

Alfred roughly jerked Arthur's face closer to his own. Arthur continued to hold anger in his expression as Al's doppelganger brought their faces millimetres apart

"You can call me Al, Doll face and you are?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern"

Arthur continued to stare his attacker in the eyes, challenging him almost to question him further. Al narrowed his eyes slowly before smiling darkly, almost as if an amusing yet cruel idea had gone through his mind. Arthur's expression briefly changed to one of fear and he cast his eyes downwards, before he was pulled back to face Al once more; who forcefully slammed their lips together as Arthur's eyes grew wide at the sudden kiss; struggling against him as Al silently leaned his bat against the chair and his now free hand roughly groped Arthur's groin.

Arthur gasped at the unexpected contact and Al took the opportunity to force his tongue into Arthur's mouth, who struggled at the impulses that were taking over him due to who currently had their tongue down his throat.

It was Alfred... but not. Arthur didn't want to do these things with Alfred, he didn't think of him that way...but, this was his counterpart right?...they only looked alike... they were different people inside... even if it was Alfred's touch... he couldn't resist... it just felt so...

Arthur's thoughts scrambled as the kiss became more passionate and he submitted to 'Alfred's' will. He could feel his smirk against his lips as he gave in, Al's tongue inside his mouth as Arthur felt it intertwining with his own. Moaning into the kiss when Al again groped him and he could feel himself getting aroused under the other man's touch. When he finally came up for air a string of saliva connected their mouths, Arthur already looking flustered despite the two only just beginning...

Arthur stared up at Al, his vision blurry before his mind became clear and he realised what was going on. He pulled his neck backwards, away from Al and once again began struggling under his restraints, noticing Al's abandoned bat at the side of his chair...

"Nuh uh uh, I don't think so Doll"

Alfred picked the bat up and swung it back onto his shoulder as Arthur tried to fruitlessly grab at it with his bound wrists. "Now, did you really think you'd be able to grasp freedom that easily?"

Al leaned back down and once again seized Arthur's chin in his grip. The Englishman clearly taking back his earlier decision to submit as he spat at Al's cheek in defiance. Al scowled at this and leaned down to kiss Arthur once again, this time biting his lip roughly. Arthur gasped at the pain as the taste of copper filled his mouth. Al drew away and licked the blood from his lips, wiping his chin on his arm and then slowly trailing his tongue up it as Arthur watched with a glare that could kill...

"So what was that name of yours again Doll face?"

"Hmph, Sir Arthur Kirkland to you and don't think you'll get away with this" "

Oh but I already have, Artie".Al smirked as Arthur pulled a face at yet another ridiculous nickname given to him by an American.

"Someone will notice I'm gone"

Arthur continued, trying to be assertive but his nervousness getting the better of him as his voice shook.

"People will come look for me" Arthur hoped Alfred's frequent and unnecessary visits would finally come in handy. Despite what Arthur was saying, Al still seemed relaxed.

"And how exactly will they find you? You remember how you got here, right?"

Arthur tried to gather his memories and think clearly... but his thoughts were cut short as the American put his foot between his legs and leaned his weight onto the front of the chair; pressing the toe of his boot against the crotch of the man beneath him.

"You were saying?" Arthur gasped at the pain as Al put more pressure on the Englishman.

"I-I c-can't remember when you're doing t-ahhh!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep this up then" Al sniggered, before standing back up and walking round the back of Arthur's chair trailing his hand along it before cupping Arthur's chin from 's breathing returning to normal as the American sniggered.

"But I couldn't possible do that with you like this... Don't you agree it would be soooo much easier if you were... how should I put this... unconscious?"

Arthur tried to pull his head from Al's grasp unsuccessfully as the American's weapon of choice connected with his head and (for the second time that day) his world went black...

* * *

Sorry it's a bit later than normal guys, I've been very busy during the holidays… doing nothing. Yh, best excuse Abbie, way to go there. Anyway… I actually planned this chapter to be a lot more… erm… Interesting… If you know what I mean. *nudge nudge* But by the time I'm written this much it hadn't happened. I already have the scene planned out though so expect it sooner than normal. XP The scene after that *unless I put them together* will be a little 'interesting' too so get excited for that XP

I also started than joint story with my friend Hanaryme, so go check her account to see the 2nd chapter that I wrote J Note – Story has strippers; so if that doesn't motivate you I don't know what will. XD

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed XD Artwork is on the way so I might make a deviant art account and publish it there or something do yh. Thanks for reading! XP


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! Finally publishing another chapter guys, not even gonna bother with excuses but yh. Here's all the porny stuff I've been promising and not gonna lie... It gets a little bad... *cough* rape *cough* but yh... Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

This first thought that had gone through Arthur's mind when he reawoke was that the room was brighter this time, although the walls were still bare stone it was at least lit, not like the last room.

The second thing that crossed his mind was that he was no longer tied to a chair, instead of ropes digging into his skin, thick iron cuffs held him, pulling on his wrists painfully as he dangled; suspended from the cieling. He used his legs to prop himself up to stop this, sighing with relief when the weight lifted from his wrists and this was when he noticed the third thing...

his lack of clothes...

He gasped at the realization, crossing his legs in embarrassment and attempting to cover himself up, but not getting very far due to more chains wound tightly around his ankles. A reddish tint covered his cheeks as he glanced around the room in panic at his current situation, when his question was answered by a dark chuckle sounding from behind him, along with something cold and sharp trailing down his back. Arthur shivered and arched his back slightly at the feeling, the dull pain of the knife along his spine and the chill of the blade making him gasp in shock.

His expression turned to anger as he noticed Alfred's doppell ganger circling around him out of the corner of his eye; standing in front of him with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his lips.

"Comfortable?"

The Brit scowled, pulling on his chains to try to show that goddamn bastard who he's messing with. A mischevious smile crossed his lips as he had an idea, running his tongue through his mouth before spitting at the American, the liquid landing on Al's face as he froze at the action.

Expressionless, he reached up and wiped it off, shaking his hand in disgust afterwards. Pleased with the reaction he'd got, Arthur spat again, this time the liquid landing on Al's jet black doc martins; he scowled at this. Arthur let out a sound of accomplishment accompanied by a smug smile, quickly vanishing when Al's own smug expression caught his eye.

"Tsk, we can't have you misbehaving doll now can we?". Al smirked, watching as Arthur quickly became fearful.

"You've made such a mess Artie, don't you think you should clean it up? Be a good host hmm?".Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion, 'host?' he thought. 'but that means...'.

He looked around the room again, taking more note of what was there &amp; beginning to realise he was back in his basement."but... how did you get through the locked door? and through the mirror?... And where did these chains come from?!" Rattling said chains as he said this, Arthur suddenly found himself grabbed by the chin to meet Al's eyes,

"tsk, didn't we decide that you wouldn't remember that hmm? Besides~" Al threw Arthur to the floor as he said this, where he was met with Alfred's boots now in his view."Weren't you gonna clean that up?"

Al smirked as Arthur's face scrunched up in revolt, the englishman clearly not planning to give up his dignity just yet, making no move in the direction of the boot; despite the small flick knife the american was currently playing with.

"You sure about that decision, Doll?" Al's voice becoming dark now that his demands were being ignored, but Arthur just mumbling quietly in response. "What was that?" Al leaned in lower to the brit, grabbing his chin and turning him upwards to face him; Arthur's expression could only be described as pure rage.

"My name... isn't Doll or dollface or Artie, it's Arthur!"

Arthur's voice gradually rising to a shout as he bellowed in the face of the American in fury.

A few moments passed of silence, Arthur breathing loudly as he calmed down from his outburst; but the look of anger on his face staying put. Al's expression stayed stoic, slowly progressing to a smug smile as he let go of the brit's chin suddenly -Arthur falling to the floor as a result - &amp; stood up, the smirk never leaving his lips as he picked up Arthur's chin with the edge of his boot, looking down at him as Arthur scowled.

"Last chance DOLL, Clean. that. up." As Al spoke those last three words he violently pushed Arthur's head towards the ground with his other boot, Arthur gasping at the sudden pain as the other doc martin slammed to the ground in front of Arthur's face. Al pushing Arthur's head with his other boot, "Like I said, you BETTER get on with it". Arthur gulped &amp; now attempted to reach the boots with his hands; but the chains holding his wrists back from much movement.

"I-I can't reach it" His voice shook as he mumbled the words and looked away in embarrassment. "Oh, I think you'll find a way". Arthur glanced up at the American, a confused look on his face; Al only giving a smug smile in return.

"We can finally find a good use for that pretty mouth of yours hm?"

Arthur's expression turned to shock at the suggestion, before a frown graced his features.

"C'mon Doll, don't make me punish you, unless..." He smirked "You'd like it" He once again used his other foot to push Arthur's head to the ground, the brit once again gasping at the pain as his head was briefly pressed against the stone floor. "What's it gonna be Artie?".

The englishman scrinkled his nose before gulping, nodding and leaning forward to the boot cautiously. A smirk across the American's face as he watched Arthur's tongue slide over the saliva he'd spat there, closing his eyes in hope to ignore the situation, but the absence of his main sense only making the disgusting taste stand out more.

He quickly pulled away, coughing and making to spit it out before he once again found Al's boot firmly under his chin; a firm commanding tone in his voice, that was not to be disobeyed.

"Swallow it", Arthur looked up, his eyes begging for mercy, but Al showing not even a small sign of it, that evil smirk plastered on his face as the englishman lay in HIS control. Arthur reluctantly swallowed, his eyes on Al's the whole time as he almost gagged in disgust.

Al then leaning down smugly, a cruel idea forming in his mind as he took Arthur's chin and roughly kissed him, the American's tongue sliding down the smaller man's throat as Arthur suprisedly gasped into the kiss at the contact. Al smiling at his reaction as he reached down and began to stroke the Englishman swiftly; who moaned involuntarily at the sudden pleasure.

Al's lips leaving his and instead his teeth grazing Arthur's neck as his hand sped up, the feeling of the englishman getting hard only succeeding to turn him on more. He quickly let go of Arthur -who was panting slightly, still not fully sure what was now happening- and unzipped the front of his jeans, his erection making Arthur's eyes wide as Al once again leaned forward and kissed the brit roughly.

Before going behind Arthur and before the restrained man could even comprehend the loss of lips on his the American had lined himself up and slammed inside him roughly. Arthur screamed at the sudden pain, tears rolling down his cheeks at Al's speed, who continued to pound into him mercilessly, growling at the pleasure of his member being held tightly by the man who was writhing underneath at the torment being inflicted upon him.

Arthur's teardrops dotting the floor as he felt himself almost passing out at the pain, panting as he could almost feel himself getting torn by the torture. Al's nails digging into his sides as he held onto him, pulling himself almost fully out before slamming in at full speed. Arthur holding onto the chains for support as a whimper escaped his throat, his eyes closed as the intense feeling of pain as it slowly began to merge with pleasure, making the brit moan uncharacteristically as the American continued to pound into him.

Al noticing Arthur's halt in protests and slowing the pace as he leant forward and whispered into Arthur's ear seductively "D'ya like that Doll?" A smirk on his lips as he came to almost a complete stop inside the brit, "Do you want more?".

Arthur blushed fiercely at this, saying nothing as he looked away and continued to pant softly. "Oh well, I guess I'll just leave you then hmm?" The American beginning to pull out as the brit suddenly shouted

"No!"

Al raising his eyebrows and smiling smugly "Oh, How so? Since when were you the boss here?"

Slowing pulling out a little more as the englishman's expression showed distress at a loss of what to do.

"You'll have to plead extra hard, maybe I'll change my mind" Arthur gulping at Al's suggestion, looking away as he mumbled

"P-please"

"What was that doll? I couldn't quite hear ya"

"Please, D-Don't stop"

"Don't stop WHAT"

Al only smug at the brit's surrender as he begged.

"Don't stop" His voice going quieter in shame.

"Fucking me... please... Don't stop"

Arthur almost in tears at the situation, but the American only smiling in response "Good boy" And with this Al began to move inside Arthur again, building up to an insane pace, Arthur's body glistening in sweat as he moaned lustfully at being pounded into over and over.

Al growling low in his throat ,"Say my name"

Arthur not paying much attention and not keen on the idea to start with, ignored the request.

"Say my name" Al now spoke sterner as he quickened his pace, fucking the englishman with as much as he could manage.

"A-Al!"

"Louder!"

"Al!"

Arthur screamed the name as he came, panting as Al felt the englishman tighten around him before moaning loudly and releasing soon after. Pulling out as Arthur hung from the chains in exhaustion, blood and semen dripping down his legs as his mind was fuzzy from the overflow of pleasure and pain.

Al quickly zipped himself up and off somewhere behind Arthur; who was still reeling from the aftershock.

"Liked the show?" Arthur could hear Al talking to an unknown person as he began to turn slowly in his chains, straining them to look back behind him and identify the other member of the conversation. His eyes widening and his mouth forming an O at who he saw.

Alfred, HIS Alfred, strapped to a chair on the other side of the room; his face wet with tears and a ball gag in his mouth as he stared at the scene before him. The englishman's own doppelganger perched on the side of the chair, a bucket of popcorn in hand as he giggled at the scene.

"Hello again poppet".

* * *

I don't even know what I was thinking with all the rape... I have no idea what was going through my head XD but YOLO, i scare myself sometimes... I really do. *shrugs* Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed anyways. I feel like it was really dramatic but you know~ Hopefully will publish some art of this soon if I can be bothered to get it done XP

Also I've been doing loads of R-18 roleplay on twitter recently if your interested, wow shameless promotion XD but yh. MartiniUSAx

An explanation of how Alfred ended up there next chapter and more sex scenes XD cause why not. Review pls guys! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I give you two chapters at once~ And a little smut~ Cause it's been a while XP But I finally got round to it. So here you go~ Enjoy~ :D

* * *

-Rewind to a while after 2p Arthur ends up in the 1p world. How Alfred ended up in the basement etc -

Alfred drove, a little wearily, down the winding country roads, a little worried due to the blind corners and high hedges bordering both sides. He'd never understand why Arthur enjoyed the English countryside so much, he personally liked the fun &amp; busy atmosphere of the city himself &amp; he wished Arthur lived closer so it wouldn't take so long to drive over every time he wanted to visit; which was fairly often.

He didn't really know why he popped in so much to see the brit, but it was fun just to see the surprised look on his face when the cocky American showed up on his doorstep unexpected. Plus, Alfred couldn't deny it, he loved doing things to fluster Arthur (his blush was sorta adorable) and then the process of him having to calm Arthur down afterwards was always something he found only lengthened the time he got to stay, so he didn't mind the effort; or the fact his visits had become a regular and expected occurrence.

Alfred smiled at his thoughts as he continued to drive down the country lanes, he was pleased for Arthur that he'd improved his cooking, especially because it gave him an excuse to come visit again so quickly after the last. He parked the car up in front of Arthur's country manor -it deserved to be called a manor, it was pretty~ big- and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a minute or so before his impatient attitude got the better of him and he reached for the door handle.

Arthur had got to the point where Alfred visited so often he had had two choices: give the American a key to the front door or leave the door open every time he was home. Arthur had considered the first option for all of a second before he decided against it, giving Alfred all access was not something he was willing to do, if he showed up at three in the morning the brit would not be surprised about it; or too pleased. So in the end Arthur settled for the second option, leaving the door open for Alfred to enter whenever he was welcome, which was often; and Alfred happily accepted the invitation.

The American opened the door and stepped into the front hall of the country manor, shutting it behind him before entering.

"Hey Iggy~!"

He called out to let the Brit know he'd arrived as he always did, before stepping into the large living room where he could normally find Arthur at this time. He looked around, before backing out the room and continuing to look around the house for Arthur. Alfred headed towards the back door of the house where he would sometimes find Arthur in the garden, but stopped when he walked through the kitchen on the way there to notice someone he hadn't seen before.

He quickly stepped behind the edge of the door, taking a moment to think who the stranger could be and hoping they hadn't seen him yet. Arthur hadn't said he was having any guests over, especially ones with such weird taste in hair colour and fashion, Alfred was sure he'd remember if Iggy had told him something like that.

He leaned against the wall, the wheels in his mind turning as to who this could be, Arthur always left the door open for him, what if someone had caught on and entered the house without permission?! And where was Iggy?! Alfred worriedly considered the possibilities, shaking his head to get ideas of Arthur tied up and crying out helplessly to be saved by the hero who wasn't there out of his head.

Alfred clenched his fists and breathed deeply, turning around and entering the kitchen before any more dangerous ideas entered his mind of what he would do to them if they dared to hurt his Iggy. Alfred turned into the doorway of the kitchen, expecting to see the unknown assailant standing at the stove as they had been previously but stopped suddenly and jumped back in surprise as the stranger now stood directly in front of him, smiling eerily as he gripped a silver spoon smothered in gooey pink icing.

Alfred almost shouted out loud, regaining balance and quickly taking in who was in front of him now he had a better view. He squinted in confusion at the stranger's likeness to a certain British gent that he may or may not have a crush on. The strawberry kissed blonde hair certainly a change, as well as the cyan blue eyes definitely being different to the vibrant green he was used to.

The Arthur doppelganger giggled at the confused look on the American's face, Alfred tilting his head as he stared before he commented

"Iggy, When I told you your style was boring I didn't think you'd go this far!"

His frown evaporated as he began to laugh at the Brit's peculiar appearance, tears soon streaming down his face, hardly able to speak properly between gasps of laughter

"Y-you look like an iced cake!"

Alfred wiped a tear from his eye, clutching his stomach as his laughter finally died down.

"But dude, seriously, what is up with that look?" Alfred grinning as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about Al dearest. I've always looked this way."

The Englishman smiling sweetly as he said this, Alfred frowning a little, "Arthur, are you... are you alright?"

Alfred's brow furrowed a little in worry at Arthur's out of character behaviour, but the blue eyed man simply smiled, looking around the room when no one answered the question and then gesturing to himself.

"Arthur? Is it possible you're speaking to me?"

He began to giggle as he said this, this only succeeding in confusing Alfred more as he continued to question

"But... you're not Arthur?"

"Oh dear, did I forget to introduce myself? How rude of me"

He continued to giggle in between his words as he spoke.

"My name is Oliver; pleased to meet you"

Oliver curtseyed as he spoke, the giggles still ringing out as Alfred's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Erm, you too, I guess... Um, I'm Alfred"

Alfred -being polite for once- offering his hand to the pink-haired man, who took it, grinning widely as he shook the younger man's hand with vigour before -eventually- letting go. Alfred still clearly confused, a slight frown graced his facial features.

"So... are you one of Arthur's relatives or~?..."

Oliver giggled at this, spinning in circles around Alfred as he spoke, the American turning around to try and keep his eyes on the brit.

"Well~ you could say that~"

"So... You are? Should you be here?"

"Should I be here?" Oliver chuckled "Well, I'm not quite sure of that."

"I don't get it, did you break in? Or are you allowed here?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, a smile still plastered onto his features as he skipped around the younger man.

"Oh, do stop asking questions poppet, they get ever so tiresome, you wouldn't want to be a bother hm?"

Alfred clearly looked a little mad at this, he shook his head, a frown on his features

"At least tell me where Iggy is first"

"Iggy?" Oliver giggled. "You have nicknames? How sweet, just like someone else I know~"

Alfred's voice growing angry at the way the Brit was dodging his questions, his worry for Arthur and this unknown stranger not helping.

"I don't care about them! Tell me where Arthur is!"

Oliver stopped his prancing when the American raised his voice, looking at Alfred with almost sadness in his eyes

"Now now, inside voices"

"I don't care about inside voices!" Alfred shouting loudly now. "I want to know where my Arthur is! And I want to know now!"

Oliver looked at Alfred, the smile gone for a second before he giggled once more, the American panting slightly from his outburst, clearly seething, but the Brit continued to tease him.

"YOUR Arthur?"

Alfred blushed at the realisation of what he'd just said, but shook his head and tried to keep his angry expression.

"It doesn't matter, tell me where he is, Give him back"

"Oh, well if he's YOUR Arthur, then I guess I should hm?"

Alfred nodded, Oliver circling the younger male as he spoke. "So, you'd like to know where Arthur is? Alright poppet, I'll tell you, but first do one thing for me"

"What?"

Oliver pulled a cupcake from behind his back, topped with pink and blue frosting, looking every bit as delicious, maybe even more, as Arthur's had the previous day.

"Do some taste testing for me?"

"Taste testing?"

"Why yes, Just a bite will do"

"And then you'll tell me where Arthur is?"

"Of course".

Alfred nodded, cautiously taking the cupcake from Oliver's hand. He sniffed the icing curiously, the sickly sweet strawberry aroma intoxicating as he took a bite of it eagerly, Oliver smiling as Alfred chewed.

"So?"

Alfred swallowed before speaking. "It's... really good actually"

Taking another bite as Oliver grinned "Well, I'm awfully glad you like it"

Alfred nodded, eagerly eating more of the cupcake, before long all he had was the wrapper as he'd eaten the whole thing at record speed, licking the crumbs from his fingers, but his eyelids soon becoming heavy as he began to sway and the room began to spin, falling to his knees on the ground as he shook.

"W-what did you-"

"Just my signature ingredient" Oliver giggled "You ate it so willingly too, dear little Alfred, naive, trusting a stranger so~ quickly"

"B-but w-where's Arthur, y-you said"

"Oh, well I never lied dearest"

He chuckled as he went down onto his knee, grabbing a hold of Alfred's chin with his hand and tilting it upwards to face him.

"I can't well tell you when you're asleep hm?"

"B-but I'm not-"

Alfred stopped speaking as he leant onto Oliver's arm, not having the energy or the effort to continue speaking as the drug from the cupcake caused him to drift into a deep sleep rather suddenly. Oliver chuckled at this amused by the fact this naive American had so simply fallen into a trap that his beloved Al had always so easily avoided, letting Alfred's limp body fall to the ground, Oliver began the preparations for his re-awakening.


	6. Chapter 6

((Deja vu moments right here))

* * *

Alfred woke up, opening his eyes to find his vision blurry for a few seconds before it vaguely focused, he blinked slightly as the room seemed slightly fuzzy before he realised his glasses were missing. He attempted to look around for them only to find himself strapped to a chair, pulling on the ropes worriedly but not able to get free before he heard a giggle and a familiar pink-haired Englishman came into view.

"H-hey, let me out of this!"

"But that would ruin the fun~"

Oliver smiled as he walked towards Alfred and leaned on the side of his chair playfully, twirling Alfred's glasses in his fingers before he slid them onto the American's nose.

"This isn't fun" Alfred pouted slightly as he spoke. "Let me go! I need to find Arthur!"

"It's fun for me~ silly~ and you'll see him soon~ Just relax~"

"I don't wanna! You can't make me!"

Alfred struggled more in his restraints in an effort to get them loose, it actually working slightly due to his strength, he kept pulling to free himself; Oliver tutting disapprovingly at his attempts.

"I think I can~ " Oliver smiling as he brought another cupcake out from behind his back.

"No! I'm not eating another one! Stop drugging me!"

"But you can't make me~ poppet" Oliver smiled sweetly as he forced the cupcake into the American's mouthed as he shouted; shutting his mouth after a large amount had been bitten off.

"Now swallow~ it, like a good boy~"

Alfred shook his head, his mouth closed but trying his best to open it and spit it out before it could have any effects on him. Oliver smirked slightly as he quickly leant forward and kissed the American, Alfred's eyes widening in shock and swallowing the bit of cupcake accidently in his surprise. Oliver broke away, a smug smile on his lips as he noticed some icing on Alfred's cheek and licked it off, Alfred sitting there and clearly angry about what had happened, though bright red as a result from it; before he seemed to become confused at the brit's actions.

"B-But... if you taste it... won't you get drugged too?"

"Why yes, I suppose. But only a little bit silly, barely anything compared to the dosage you just took. I'm used to it anyway poppet"

Alfred was clearly still confused as he continued to ask questions. "But then... it'll still have an effect right? Won't you get knocked out too?"

"Who said the drug would knock you out sweetheart?"

"W-well I just-" "Assumed? Well then you're wrong~" Oliver smiled, clearly amused that he knew something the man in front of him didn't.

"Then... What did it do?"

"But that would be telling~ Silly, you'll see~"

Alfred pouted, clearly not pleased with the turn of events, continuing to struggle in his chair a little until Oliver tightened his restraints.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts"

"If you didn't keep trying to get out of them I wouldn't have to~" Alfred sighed, still worried about the drugged cupcake he'd been forced to eat

"So... How long til that thing takes effect?"

"Oh, not long, trust me~ you'll know when it happens"

Oliver giggled as Alfred continued to pout, but stopped after a little while and began to scuffle in his chair slightly instead, clearly uncomfortable for some reason.

Oliver grinning as he questioned him "Hm? What's wrong? Uncomfortable?"

"U-um, no, I-I'm fine"

Alfred blushed slightly, not making eye contact with the Brit as he moved around a little more in an attempt to hide something he couldn't deny however much he wanted; which he could only guess was a result of the drugs. As well as his muscles feeling rather weak all of a sudden, clearly meaning the whole idea of simply breaking out the restraints now wasn't an option.

"Well If you're sure~" Oliver chuckled to himself as he sat on the edge of a table next to them, dangling his legs as he looked at the American.

"I-I am... Can you... look the other way?" Alfred blushing as Oliver tilted his head

"And why would I do that poppet?"

"No reason... I just want you to look away is all"

Alfred continuing to not make eye contact as he spoke, hoping Oliver would listen and look away so he could try and deal with the thing that was growing in his pants, although he had no idea how he would with his restraints intact. Oliver giggled and walked closer to Alfred instead, leaning on the side of the chair next to him and looking at his face intently

"But I don't want to~"

Alfred continued to blush as he turned his head away from the brit

"F-fine then, not like it matters"

He was obviously lying as the erection in his pants began to ache from the lack of attention, almost painful as Alfred tried his best to will it away, but to no success.

The American suddenly squealed in surprise as he found Oliver had roughly grabbed his throbbing erection through his clothing, chuckling before he let go again, the tent in Alfred's pants no all the more obvious than it had been previously and the American blushing fiercely as a result. Oliver smiled as he undid the buttons of Alfred's pants, Alfred squirming a little in the chair and his cheeks bright red.

"H-hey! Stop that!"

"Hm? But poppet~ you can't hide it, is there any harm in me helping?"

Oliver undid the zip and pulled down Alfred's pants slightly to allow himself better access as he then quickly removed his boxers before the restrained man could complain any further.

"Y-You're not!"

Alfred's voice almost high with embarrassment at Oliver's actions as he continued to squirm.

"Y-You did it! It wouldn't be there if you hadn't -!"

Alfred cut himself off with a short intake of breath as Oliver firmly taking a hold of his member with his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about~ Besides, however it happened it still needs to be dealt with~"

Oliver begin to stroke Alfred slowly, the American hissed slightly but bit his lip in an attempt not to make any further sounds as Oliver slowly sped up his hand movements. Despite Alfred's attempts to cover what he was feeling clearly failing as he was now fully erect; Oliver letting out a sound of approval.

"Mmm~ Impressive~" He chuckled. "But of course, you're the same as dear Al hm?"

Alfred not even attempting to answer as he tried to not make any sounds, Oliver pouting at this and squeezing slightly, the American's letting out a gasp; Oliver simply giggling a little and leaning forward.

"Hey Alfred~ Open your legs~"

Alfred cheeks were blushing as he fiercely shook his head, Oliver simply shrugging as a result.

"Well fine~ But you can't deal with that yourself y'know~"

He got up and walked back to sit upon the table, leaving Alfred how he was as he watched; Alfred clearly in pain due to his erection no longer getting treatment and the drug now in full affect. Oliver simply swung his legs and smiled at the American.

"You know what to do if you want me~"

A few moments past, Alfred biting his lip and closing his eyes to ignore his hard-on before it was too much and he couldn't last any longer, slowly opening his legs as he sat in the chair. Oliver by this time was looking the other way, clearly expecting to be called as he pretended to be busy. Alfred biting his lip nervously before plucking up the courage to speak and swallowing his pride.

"I-I need your help..."

"Hm? What was that sweetheart?"

"I-I said I need your help"

"Oh, well, Maybe I'm no longer willing to give it" Oliver smiling at the American's expression. "You'll have to use your manners silly~"

Alfred's head peaked up at this, before looking away, his voice shaking.

"I-I need your help... please..." Oliver smiled and nodded before trotting over to him "See? Was that so hard?"

Taking a brisk hold of Alfred's member once again and perching himself on the floor between the American's now open legs. Alfred shook his head slightly before he let out a slight moan, bucking slightly towards Oliver's hand as the brit stroked his member slowly, who giggled.

"Eager aren't we?"

He leaned forward now, without hesitation and took the American's dick into his mouth, sliding his tongue along it as Alfred let out another moan at the feeling of Oliver's mouth surrounding him, but quickly bit his lip, again trying not to let any moans escape as Oliver took him in to the base. The brit frowning slightly but determined to get a sound out of the American as he bobbed his head slowly, deliberately teasing Alfred who gave up and finally let a small moan escape his lips.

Oliver feeling rather successful and smug as he bobbed his head faster, trailing his tongue along the underside of Alfred's cock as he sucked him.

"A-Ah!"

Alfred moaned loudly now, bucking his hips as much as the restraints would allow so he could feel more of Oliver's mouth around him. Oliver gagging a little but putting up with it as best he could and continuing to bob his head, moaning slightly as he did so to let the American feel more pleasure as Alfred moaned again as he felt the feeling of the vibrations move through him.

Oliver kept going, his head now moving quickly as he accidently scraped his teeth a little against Alfred's member, who almost screamed out as he felt it; but the sound quickly turning to now shameless moans as he again bucked his hips into Oliver's mouth, begging for the feeling once more.

"A-Again!"

Oliver pulled back with a smirk, knowing Alfred was near his release but couldn't resist this opportunity; especially as he hadn't expected that reaction from the brief pain.

"Now Alfred, what was that I said about manners hm?"

Oliver stroking Alfred teasingly slow as the American panted softly, his face flushed as he shook his head a little.

"I could just stop lad~" His hand slowing down, Oliver showing himself to be just as sadistic as his partner at heart as Alfred panicked and shook his head again.

"Please...Please do it again" Oliver chuckled "Since you asked so nicely"

The brit leaning forward and again taking Alfred's member into his mouth, Alfred moaning loudly and bucking his hips as Oliver now purposely scraped his teeth against him. The brit's head again moving faster and faster as Alfred threw his head back against the chair and finally came hard into Oliver's mouth.

Despite the smaller man expecting it, he reeled back a little at the amount, coughing and spluttering slightly as a small amount got onto his face and into his hair, Alfred panting heavily and his cheeks red, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke between breaths.

"...S-Sorry...O-Oliver". The brit blinked for a second before he chuckled.

"No need to be sorry dearest. It's perfectly fine" Oliver grinned brightly despite the cum dripping down his face as he looked up at the American.

"I've had my fun sweet; I think it's time you got some rest now hm?"

Alfred shook his head a little, but his eyelids getting heavy, still rather tired and clearly another drug from the cupcake now taking effect as he slowly drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(Back to present time, at end of chapter 4)

Alfred had tried his best to scream, but his cries useless due to the large scale of the room and the gag effortlessly muffling any sound he attempted to make or any words he tried to speak.

His limbs were weak from the high dosage of drugs that had been injected into his system while he'd been asleep, and he was fairly certain something else may have happened while he was asleep also... but... he was scared to take a guess as to what. He felt a lot of pain... but... it was difficult to pinpoint it's location. His senses were numbed and the room was blurry. Though he could notice the blood around him. On the chair, his clothes, the floor.

He knew Oliver had done something while he was passed out, but right now that wasn't what mattered to him and despite his numbed senses and blurred vision he had still felt the tears running down his cheeks, had still heard the giggles of someone he utterly despised and had still seen... everything...

Meanwhile, all he'd done was sit and watched helplessy. He could barely move or keep his eyes open, trying to look away, but the rosy-cheeked man at his side certainly hadn't let him; positioning his head so he was forced to watch.

Although he had closed his eyes, several times in fact, he had reluctantly opened them again when he'd felt the searing pain of a blade at his throat and the sound of high-pitched, child-like giggles in his ear. He couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. No matter how hard he'd tried.

Eventually he just watched in silence. Tears streaming down his cheeks as Oliver sat on the side of the chair triumphantly. A grin on his face as he pressed a piece of popcorn to the ball gag in the American's mouth and pouting when it couldn't be received.

As the 'show' had ended, Alfred's copy had walked towards them slowly, a smirk on his lips at meeting his own doppelganger and Oliver jumping up from the chair, the popcorn spilt on the floor as he swung his arms around Al's neck and kissed him deeply, tiptoeing and his leg bent behind him girlishly before he broke the kiss and grinned upwards at the taller man before skipping over to Alfred and leaning on the back of his chair, gesturing at the blonde American with his arm with a big grin on his lips.

"Ta da~ Look what I got love~ Don't you look so cute and innocent~".

Alfred scowled in the chair, looking at the floor and not making eye contact with his copy, but too little too late as his chin was roughly jerked upwards by his look-a-like.

Alfred squeaked slightly, but was thankful that the gag in his mouth muffled the sound as he was forced to look up into the red eyes of his own doppelganger. Al not faltering as he stared back into Alfred's own blue ones with a smug expression on his face.

"He /is/ a cutie"

He smirked and quickly moved to bite down hard on Alfred's neck; the blonde's eyes widening in surprise as he gasped at the pain but then moaned slightly around the gag.

Oliver's giggling ringing in his ears as he felt the gag being undone and Al's lips leaving his neck; a dull pain left in his wake as he'd clearly bitten harder than Alfred had originally thought. Though fortunately the pain was dim due to his head still woozy from the drugs still present in his system.

He breathed heavily, his eyes half open as he licked his lips, his mouth dry from being open and having the ball gag there for such a period of time. Before he could try to think however he felt the lips of his doppelganger forced onto his own, his eyes widened as he tried to resist but his mouth opened slightly as he gasped from the familier feeling of the knife, now at his neck; supplied by the grinning englishman who quickly replaced it with his teeth.

His bite joining Al's as the rusty, red-haired American took advantage of Alfred's shock. Forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth and kissing his deeply. Alfred moaned softly into the kiss. Still young and new to this so he was unable to hold back a reaction to the stimuli being given to him from the two men around him.

Alfred was rather inexperienced, still in his youth and despite being strong, kind and pretty good-looking, he was still a virgin. Kindly turning down any dates as he felt fulfilled at just being able to visit his British crush so often and had his goals set. He was scared at the situation. Praying the men around him wouldn't guess he was a virgin soon. Though he was fairly sure they already knew from his reactions.

He moaned again as Oliver bit down at his neck, Al's tongue dancing with his and dominating his mouth before they both slowly pulled back. A smirk on Al's lips. Alfred didn't try to talk; just panted softly, his cheeks slightly flushed. He was mainly just tired and aching, his body slumping as he offered no further reactions for the two. Who seemed to have grown bored. But Alfred's head perked up slightly when he noticed Arthur's figure as Al stepped aside.

The blonde englishman still hanging from the chains and sobbing silently, his head turned away. The two troublemakers said nothing as they stood slightly behind Alfred's chair, clearly amused by the scene. Alfred did not want to give them another show, but... with Arthur in so much pain... and... so close. He couldn't resist calling out to him.

"A-Arth-" He stopped. His voice was croaky and dry, but he gulped and waited seconds before trying again.

"Arthur!"

His voice now reaching Arthur's ears as the englishman heard his name bouncing off the walls of the basement. He stopped crying, his head lifting up slightly as he tried to take the strain from his wrists and prop himself up with his legs, but quickly failing as he whimpered in pain and again hung limply. Not bothering to reply to Alfred's cry.

Alfred looked around himself, his vision still blurry due to his lack of glasses but he turned his head slightly, attempting to look at the two behind him, his voice shaking slightly but his words still clear.

"P-please... Let me go to him..."

Oliver seemed to ponder before he grinned. "Since you're so polite~"

He giggled and glanced at Al before he turned and kissed the blonde American briefly on the lips, sliding his glasses crookedly onto his noise as Alfred felt the rope at his wrists and ankles loosen. Although a little disoriented and his wrists and ankles red and sore, he quickly stood up, but fell to the ground weakly, his arms shaking as he propped himself up on his hands and knees.

"They haven't worn off yet, poppet~" (Oliver reffering to the drugs.)

Alfred panted slightly as he tried to stand again, but only managing to get to one knee. His world spinning, but, still determined, he half-crawled, half-stumbled over to Arthur. Who barely noticed him approaching, his eyes closed as he cried quietly.

Alfred eventually reached him, not knowing what at all to say to make Arthur feel better. He couldn't break the chains. Especially in the state he was in, but noticing a small key on the chair; he glanced to Oliver and Al, Oliver grinning as the two had clearly meant for him to find it. Alfred quickly snatched it up and slot the key into the chain at Arthur's right wrist.

The brit now opening his eyes as he turned his head slightly to look at the American. His face wet with tears as he croaked out his words.

"A-A-Alfred?"

Alfred nodded slightly, but concentrated on freeing Arthur, his hands shaking as he struggled to get the key in the hole, dizzy and disorientated but the drugs slowly wearing off now as he eventually managed and turned it in the lock, hearing the click as it came undone.

Arthur's wrist was quickly freed as he half fell into Alfred's arms. The American holding him, barely sitting up but reached to undo the brit's other wrist from the chain. Arthur falling onto him weakly as Alfred wrapped his arms around him, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he held Arthur close.

Arthur crying quietly at the dull pain he still felt and his arms shaking as he wrapped them around Alfred. Both in a quiet embrace as they held onto each other for comfort and the feeling of safety at having something familier close to them; both hearing the sound of the door lock as their doppelgangers left the room.

Alfred's head perked up slightly as he looked off to the door, curious and suspicious as to why they would be left alone, but he quickly stopped caring as his attention went back to Arthur; gently pulling away from him and reaching for his ankles. Arthur sniffed a little, but pulled back as Alfred undid the chains at both his ankles, Arthur curling his knees up close to his chest as soon as he was free.

Alfred looked to him, not knowing what to say. Arthur simply looked down, wanting to avoid the American's gaze after the whole ordeal; though, Alfred wouldn't stop staring. Arthur coughed a little before he managed to croak out Alfred's name, the word barely a whisper.

"A-Alfred"

"Hm?" Alfred picked up on it, but continued to look at Arthur as he sat curled up in front of him.

"C-Can you... p-please... don't... look at me?"

Alfred blinked a little before nodding slightly, his eyes downcast as he turned away.

"Arthur?"

"Y-yes?"

Alfred waved his arms up a little, the drugs still in his system but wearing off now; leaving him with more co-ordination and control over his limbs.

"How... How did?..."

He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He turned his head gently to glance at Arthur, who's voice was still quiet, but his words clear.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, stupid git"

There was a pause after he'd spoken, but then Alfred turned fully back to him with a smile; glad he was acting more like himself again despite everything that had happened.

Arthur kept his eyes down, not looking at Alfred, but a blush spreading across his cheeks when the American leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead softly. Arthur quickly turned his head away further, stuttering with embarrassment as he spoke while Alfred just smiled goofily at his reaction.

"W-What the heck was that f-for?"

Alfred shrugged a little, but his smile not faltering as he put his arm around Arthur and shuffled closer to hug him gently.

"Comfort?"

Arthur didn't resist Alfred's embrace, instead leaning into his chest and letting his arms surround him; his words a whisper.

"A-As if I-I'd find that c-comforting... idiot"

Alfred's smile stayed in place as he kept hugging Arthur gently, the two sitting close."Then I won't do it again"

Arthur's face blushed brighter as he buried his head slightly into Alfred's chest, his words muffled but still understandable.

"D-Didn't say that"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the comment but smiled, leaning down to kiss Arthur gently on the head again and Arthur snuggling more into Alfred. The American pausing slightly and breathing slowly before he croaked out Arthur's name, almost nervously.

"Arthur?"

Arthur picked his head from Alfred's chest to look at the American, his face red but wanting to show he'd heard and he knew his tongue would fail him if he tried to speak. Alfred was having a similiar problem, his words twisting as he got out the question.

"Maybe... would it be more comforting... w-would you like it better... here?".

As he spoke he gently held Arthur's chin in his hand, tilting his face upwards and as soon as he'd spoken the last word he leaned to Arthur and gently connected his lips with the englishman's own. Arthur blushing brightly and his eyes wide but he quickly relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes as he gently began to kiss back.

Alfred continued to kiss him sweetly, encouraged by the reaction as his hand left Arthur's chin and drifted to his waist, both comforted by the other's presence after their unpleasant ordeals as they offered each other loving kisses. Arthur eventually broke away to take a breath, panting softly and his cheeks flushed red but he nodded slightly.

"M-Maybe a-a little"

Alfred smiled before the two leaned forward again shyly to share in another gentle kiss, but both quickly pulling away as they heard the door to the basement reopen and amused giggles echoing from wall to wall.

* * *

Fav, Follow &amp; review please if you enjoy~ More coming soon~


End file.
